legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S4 P11/Transcript
(Xylia is seen with Ivy in front of the living plant) Xylia: Impressive huh Ivy? Ivy: Yeah! It's so cool! Xylia: Thank you. Ivy: And it's so playful too! It's like a Targhul Infant, but a plant! Xylia: And it really likes you too. Ivy: It does? Xylia: Yep. Ivy: Awesome! Xylia: *Smile* (Xylia looks at the plant) Xylia: She likes you too. (The plant moves around with excitement) Ivy: *Giggles* Xylia: Well, I'll let you play with it alone kiddo. Ivy: Okay! Bye Xylia! (Xylia walks off. Near by Slimer and Batty watch her) Batty: There she goes. Slimer: How we doing this Batty? Batty: Just like always. You go set a trap and then we'll do the rest. Slimer: No problem. (Slimer slides off) Batty: This is gonna be good. (Xylia is seen walking before she goes and sits down in one of the bedrooms) Xylia: *Sighs* Man the mortal realm is fun! (Xylia puts her feet up on the table as she closes her eyes to rest. Slimer is seen sneakily crawling under the bed) Xylia: *Opens her eyes* Hm? (Xylia looks around) Xylia: I thought I sensed someone. But no one opened the door. Hmm... (Xylia sees nothing) Xylia: Oh well, must've just been the floor creaking. (Xylia closes her eyes) Xylia: *Sigh*...... (Slimer crawls under Xylia's chair) Slimer: *Whisper* Here we go. (Slimer slowly starts to rise up as she prepares to pounce on Xylia) Slimer: Slimer: *Thinking* Oh my god... This is really happening. I'm gonna be wrapping up around a Goddess! So awesome! Xylia:..... Slimer: *Thinking* Okay, no more messing around! Time to let it rip! (Suddenly Slimer shoots out and wraps around Xylia who is surprised) Xylia: !! WHAT THE?! WHAT- Slimer: YES!!! It worked! Xylia: W-What's going on?! What is this!? (Slimer pokes her head out) Slimer: Hi! Xylia: S-Slimy?? Slimer: Batty! I got her! (Batty enters the room and closes the door) Batty: Nice job Slimy! Xylia: What are you two doing? Slimer: Oh nothing! Xylia: I-Is this because of the experiments?? Because of it is then I meant no harm by it! Batty: Oh were not mad about that. Xylia: You're not? Then why- Slimer: We just can't help ourselves when every we see super hot girls like you! Xylia: ! Batty: Oh yeah. Xylia: G-Guys please I- Slimer: Shhhhh, it's okay. Batty: Now, how about we give you an examination of your own? Slimer: Yeah. I wanna get a close look on EVERY inch of your beautiful body. Xylia: *Nervous shaking* Batty: Now, let's get started. Slimer: Yes! Xylia:.... Batty: Where should we start Slimer? Slimer: Hehe! You know where I wanna start Batty! Batty: Ah yes! Its all yours! (Slimer looks at Xylia's exposed stomach) Slimer: Oooooh this is gonna be great! Xylia: C-Come on guys, this isn't necessary! Batty: Hey we're not gonna hurt you or anything. So just relax. Xylia: *Thinking* Okay time to use my Goddess strength! (Xylia tries to struggle but finds herself unable to break free) Xylia: W-What? (Xylia struggles more) Slimer: Hm? Xylia: M-My strength! It's not working! Slimer: Silly! Don't you remember? My body shuts off people's powers! Xylia: B-But I'm a Goddess! It shouldn't work on Gods or Goddesses! Slimer: Guess it does! Xylia: *Thinking* Crap, she's more powerful than I thought! Slimer: Now then, time to indulge! Xylia: !! (Slimer movs her body around, keeping herself wrapped around Xylia and puts her hand on Xylia's stomach) Slimer: *Gasp* OOOOOO!!! Batty: What is it?? Slimer: Her belly! Its perfection!! Batty: What?? Let me feel! Slimer: Come on! (Batty puts a hand on Xylia's stomach) Batty: !! Oh my god this is amazing!! Slimer: It's set in stone! She's the one Batty! Batty: Yeah she is! Xylia: *Thinking* What the....? Slimer: Man, what else can she do? Batty: There's still a lot to check out. Slimer: Right. Well you do that, I want this belly! Batty: Right! Xylia:.......*Thinking* I knew I shouldn't have left my guard down..... Batty: You seem tense. Let me help you relax. (Batty starts to massage Xylia's shoulders) Xylia: H-Hey! What're you-....... (Xylia starts to feel some tension leaving) Xylia: O-Oh... That... The feels okay. Batty: Yeah there we go. Slimer: See? We're not so bad Xylia! Xylia: Ooooh yeah.... Slimer: Here, I'll get your back. (Slimer moves some slime around which heads toward Xylia's back and it starts to massage it) Xylia: ! Oooooh..... Slimer: Good right? Xylia: I haven't gotten this kind of service from a mortal in a looooong time.... Batty: Oh? You had mortal serve you like this? Xylia: Yeah.... A few thousand years ago, I had mortal servants... Batty: Oooo! Slimer: That sounds awesome! Xylia: Yeah. They tended to my realm and my every whim... Batty: I bet. People would have to be stupid to NOT serve a Goddess as hot as you. Slimer: You still have those servants? Xylia: I have servants. But I rarely call them out. Batty: Why? Xylia: They were mainly ways for me to de-stress.. Batty: Well good thing we are here. You do seem a bit stressed. Xylia: Well ambushing me and tying me up might do that... Slimer: Yeah, sorry. Xylia: Don't mention it. This is heaven for me now.... Slimer: Oh its heaven for me to... *Continues to rub Xylia's stomach* Xylia: *Happy hum* (A knock is then heard) Batty: Hm? Ivy: *Voice* Xylia? You in here? Batty and Slimer: !!! (Slimer and Batty suddenly rush off and hide) Xylia: H-Huh?? G-Girls? Ivy: *Voice* Xylia? Xylia: O-Oh! Ivy yeah! Hang on I'll open the door. (Xylia gets up and lets Ivy into the room) Ivy: Yay! Xylia: What's going on Ivy? Ivy: I picked a flower for you! (Ivy hands Xylia a flower) Xylia: Awwww! (Xylia takes the flower) Xylia: Thanks kiddo! Ivy: *Giggles* Xylia: Heh. Well uhhh, mommy's gonna take a little nap in here if that's alright. Ivy: You have to? Xylia: It's only for a little bit Ivy. Why don't you go play with Jason? Ivy: *Gasp* Okay! (Ivy runs off again and Xylia closes the door) Xylia: Now where did those two- (Suddenly, Slimer appears and wraps her body around Xylia yet again) Slimer: Hi! Xylia: ! Where did you go!? Slimer: Under the bed! Xylia: O-Oh. Slimer: So, shall we continue? Xylia: Sure, just let me sit down first. (Xylia with some effort makes it ot the chair and sits down) Xylia: Where did Batty go? Batty: up here. (Xylia looks up and sees Batty up in the ceiling. She floats down) Batty: Now. Where were we? Slimer: I know where I was! *Slimer resumes rubbing Xylia's stomach* Batty: And while you do that, I'm gonna take a good look at those feet. Slimer: You do that! Xylia: Y-You're really enjoying this Slimer. Slimer: Yes I am! And I NEVER wanna let you go! Xylia: Heh, you're something else. Slimer: *Smile* Xylia: But just please don't- ! … Ooooooh…. (Batty is seen massaging Xylia's feet) Batty: My god every part of your body is perfection. Xylia: Thanks.... Batty: I mean, what was there to expect from a Goddess? Slimer: *Happy moan* Nothing else compares to this. Being able to feel the body of a beautiful Goddess. Batty: The Queen would be so jealous! Slimer: I know! Xylia: I wasn't so sure about you two at first. But now.....*Sighs with relief* you're both great. Slimer: Aw thanks! Batty: Damn right we are. Now... What other part of your body shall we explore next? Xylia: Well I- (Jason suddenly enters the room) Jason: Hey Xylia, you in here? Ivy wants to know if you-....................... (Slimer and Batty stop what they are doing) Slimer:...……………. Batty:...…………… (Slimer and Batty suddenly rush off from sight again) Jason:....Uhhhhhhhhhh..... Xylia: Oh Jason. *Stands up* You saw I've gotten to know SLimer and Batty a bit better now. Jason:...…… Xylia: I'm interested in who this "Queen" they were talking about was. Jason:...….. Xylia: Anyway, what did Ivy want? Jason:.......S-She wanted to know where her doll was. Xylia: Oh! It's in the room with the plant! She left it there. Jason: I see.... Xylia: I should go check on the plant just in case. *Leaves the room* Jason:..... Slimer and Batty you both are so weird... (Jason follows Xylia) Slimer: *Pops her head out of the bed* Aww.... Fun's over.... Batty: Fun while it lasted though! (Batty floats down from the ceiling) Slimer: *Comes out of the bed* Her body felt so amazing! Batty: I hate to admit, but it was even better then Erin's! And she has those amazing abs! Slimer: I know! But what did we expect from a Goddess?! Batty: Man we should ask the Defender to take us to Blake's realm so we can tell the Queen about this. Slimer: Yeah! Oh she'll freak out over this! And I bet she'll be trilled to see us! Batty: Yeah she will! And... She'll be even more thrilled to hear about us being together. Slimer: Heh, yeah she will. Batty: *Smile* (Slimer then comes up and hugs Batty) Batty: Aww I love you Slimy. Slimer: I love you to Batty! Batty: Heh. Slimer: *Happy hum* Amanda: *Voice* Slimy! Batty! Slimer: Hm? Amanda: *Voice* Movie Night! Come on out and join us! Batty: Whoo! Movie night! Slimer: YAY!! (The two run off to join they're friends in movie night....) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts